


From Zach

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Birthday Presents, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren didn’t know what to make of the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Zach

Warren didn’t know what to make of the gift. He hadn’t expected any of them to know his birthday, much less Zach. Glowboy shifted hesitantly as Warren turned the small box over in his hands and then tried to shove it into his jeans pocket. It didn’t fit. He held it awkwardly in his hand. “Thanks, I guess,” he said.

Zach’s hands started talking. “I’m so sorry, it was a stupid idea—”

“No—no. It’s fine. Uh, thanks. Again.”

“Yeah, thought you might like it.” Zach glanced around, looking everywhere but at Warren. The flamethrower took pity on him.

“The bus doesn’t wait,” he said.

Zach stared past Warren toward the double doors. “Right. I’ll just—”

“Yeah.”

Zach stumble-jogged away. Warren stared after him, then looked at the gift in his hands. There was a card on it, small and written on wrapping paper cut in a square. When he read it, he frowned. “Love, Zach,” it read underneath the well-wishing note. Love, thought Warren. Strange.


End file.
